Lovesick
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Matt becomes ill, and Tai takes care of him. Rated M for some graphic content and language. Taito m/m Lite Yaoi


Lovesick

Summary: My fist fic in ages, and also the first time I've done Digimon in awhile. Matt is sick, and Tai takes care of him, but their hidden feelings for each other start to come out. What happens when a love sick Matt can't get Tai off his mind, and Tai has the ache to confess a love he's harbored for years.

Matt twisted and turned under his sheets. In his dream he was at school, and had opened the door to the janitor's closet. Who should he find standing there, but Tai himself? Tai was wearing his usual khaki pants, which casually drooped slightly below his waist, a white tee shirt, and his button up green school uniform shirt, which he usually kept unbuttoned. Tai looked punkish as he usually did. He grinned at Matt, and Matt smiled back. Soon that boyish grin turned seductive as Tai lowered his hand to the button of his pants, and slowly began to unzip them. Matt watched hungrily as Tai stroked his stiff cock, never taking his eyes of Matt the entire time.

"Watch Matt," Tai whispered, before throwing his head back as he came.

Matt cried out and felt his own orgasm empty into his pants. He snapped awake, sweat running down his face, and his pajamas full of his sticky jism. Matt suddenly felt as though his head was swimming, and his stomach churning. He groaned and placed his hand on his forehead, which was very warm. Shit, he was running a fever. He tried to get up from his bed, but he fell on the floor, and soon he was emptying his stomach onto his carpet. Fuck! What a time to get sick, when his dad was away for a few days on business. He weakly climbed to his feet, supporting himself on his bedside table, and slowly picking up the phone. He knew there was only one person to call, and he knew they wouldn't like getting woken up at three in the morning.

"Hello," a voice mumbled.

"Tai, it's me."

"Matt," Tai asked yawning. "What are you doing calling me this early?"

"I'm sick, I can barely move, and I just threw up all over my floor."

"Shit," Tai exclaimed. "I'll be right there."

Tai hung up the phone before Matt could say another word. Matt weakly slumped down onto his bed. The room was spinning, and he felt like he had been dropped into a tub filled with ice water. He felt a blanket being placed over his body, and a warm cloth on his forehead. He knew that the scrubbing he heard was Tai cleaning his carpet. Before long a strong hand was holding his own.

"Matt," Tai whispered.

"Yeah," Matt whispered brokenly.

"Do you feel ok?"

"No, I feel like shit."

Tai chuckled a little, and quickly apologized. He let go of Matt's hand and stood up. Matt reached out and grabbed Tai's hand, not really knowing what triggered him to do so.

"Wait," Matt whispered. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," Tai said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make you some soup."

Tai released Matt's hand, and walked out of the room. The moment he got in the hall he placed his hand to his chest, because he was feeling that strong emotion of a hand slowly squeezing his heart. He had loved Matt for the longest, and now that love was trying to show itself again.

"He doesn't love you," Tai thought to himself. "He can't love you. He's a super star, you're a soccer dork."

Tai shook himself of these thoughts and quickly went to the pantry. He opened a can of soup for Matt and slowly emptied the contents into a bowl. After microwaving the soup he brought it to Matt on a tray. While Matt ate his soup, Tai watched him while thinking to himself. What had caused him to come running so quickly to Matt? He could have told Matt to call TK. Of course he knew the answer. It was his love for Matt. He hadn't even hesitated to come running when Matt was in trouble. Matt finished his soup and gently set the tray on the floor next to his bed.

"Tai," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Lay next to me?"

Tai smiled at him softly and climbed in bed next to Matt. He wrapped his arms around Matt's chest softly. Matt smiled and snuggled up against Tai's body. This was nice. Matt felt as though as long as he was in these arms, they would keep him safe. Tai had always been the one who could make him feel what love truly was. Tai felt so fufilled to just to have Matt in his arms. His heart overflowed with love for this man in his arms. He softly kissed the blond spikes of Matt's hair, and then slipped off into sweet sleep. The next morning Matt awakened to the smell of cooking oatmeal wafting through his apartment. He immediately noticed Tai's absence from his bed, and his mind put the pieces together. Tai heard Matt stirring from the kitchen, and appeared at the room door.

"How you feel," he asked grinning in that usual boyish way.

"Still a little light headed, but better I think."

"Good," Tai said disappearing back into the kitchen.

Tai thought to himself as he slowly stirred the oatmeal. He wished he could be here in Matt's house, taking care of him every day. Matt could come home to a well kept house, he wouldn't have to come home to a pig sty, because of the fact that he never had anytime to clean the house. Tai wanted to be in Matt's life in every way, in all the most intimate ways. He put the oatmeal on a tray and brought it to Matt's room, but he didn't see the sock on the floor, and he slipped, and tripped over Matt's bed. The bowl and tray went flying, Tai fell on top of Matt. Matt burst into laughter at Tai's clumsiness. Tai laughed too, he was glad to see Matt happy. Then Matt noticed how close they were. Tai was on top of Matt, his face just inches from his. Tai's grin disappeared, his facial expression serious, and his eyes clouded with uncertianty. Matt slowly placed his hand against Tai's cheek. Tai's lips parted slightly from desire to kiss the lips of the man below him. Their faces slowly started to move toward each other, and then their lips softly met. There was an instant connection, followed by the need to react. Matt slowly suckled Tai's bottom lip, bringing his hand to rest behind his neck. Tai moaned softly and parted Matt's lips with his tongue, their tongues meeting in an eager rush. Matt heard something ceramic hit the ground and break. They stopped the kiss to see a shocked looking TK with his mouth slightly agape.

"TK," Matt said. "This isn't what it looks like."

TK shook his head and ran from the apartment. What he had dropped had been dressed in gift wrap, which they soon discovered to be the pieces of a stone plaque. Put together the pieces spelled "I love my brother". Matt instantly felt guilty. Tai knew he should go. He quietly slipped out of the apartment, and Matt didn't stop him.

"Damn it," Tai thought to himself, once he was outside. "I should've known my feelings would get me in trouble."

Matt went to visit TK later that day. He was actually feeling much better. TK saw him at the door of his apartment, and said nothing as Matt walked in.

"How long," he demanded.

"How long what?"

"Have you and Tai been together?"

"We're not together," Matt said. "We just shared one kiss. It was an accident!"

"Don't you think it's wrong?"

Matt looked at the floor in shame. He didn't think it was wrong, in fact, nothing had ever felt more right.

"It's disgusting," TK continued. "It's not natural."

Matt still said nothing.

"I hope that was the only time," TK said seriously. "Go!"

Matt left the apartment in confusion and shame. He liked Tai, he really did, but he couldn't place Tai above his brother. He took out his cell phone and dailed Tai's number.

"Hello?"

"Tai, it's me. Meet me at the park in twenty minutes. Please?"

"Sure," Tai said.

Tai felt fear fill him. What if Matt was going to reject him, or tell him they couldn't see each other ever again? Tai showed up anyway. He owed that much to Matt. He sat on one of the park's benches, waiting for him. Matt arrived about five minutes later, intending to tell Tai that they could only be friends, and that the kiss couldn't happen again.

"Tai."

Tai looked at him, but he wasn't his usual cheerful self. He looked lost and sad. Matt hated seeing that expression there. He placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai grabbed Matt's hand.

"Please," Tai said in a pleading voice. "Please don't leave me. Don't say we can't be friends anymore. That would kill me. I love you."

Whatever Matt had been about to say was forgotten with those three words. He felt such a great love for Tai bubble up from within him. He would have to follow his heart, and deal with TK later.

"I love you too," he said sincerely.

Tai looked up at him smiling. Their lips met once more, except this time no one interrupted them. They spent many minutes on the park bench kissing, their tongues dancing in sweet ecstasy. Their love for one another was all they needed.

The End, maybe?

A/N: Do you guys want a sequel with the lemon? Let me know.


End file.
